Dancing
by Little-miss-laughs-alot
Summary: Courfeyrac teaches Marius how to dance before Marius' wedding. Light Marius/Cosette. Courf/Marius friendship.


**This plot bunny wouldn't leave me alone until I typed it up. Hope you like it!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Les Miserables. I just borrow the characters. **

"Come, mon ami! I will not accept this!" Courfeyrac set down his glass and leapt up from the lounge to spin around and hold a hand out in a grand gesture to the still-seated Marius, warm brown eyes twinkling at him.

"You will not accept what, exactly?" Marius asked warily, having known Courfeyrac long enough to be concerned.

"You cannot go to your own wedding without knowing how to dance!" Courfeyrac exclaimed dramatically, grinning his contagious grin.

"Courf, I know how to..." Marius was cut off by his friend, growing tired of holding his hand out without Marius grasping it, taking matters into his own hands. Marius found himself abruptly upright, pulled there by his exuberant friend.

"Now, put your hand on my shoulder." Marius blinked.

"Courf, what are..."

"I'm teaching you how to dance," Courfeyrac stated. "Now put your hand on my shoulder... No. The other hand. Good. Now give me your left hand... Good!" Marius obeyed the other young man's orders, knowing that arguing with Courfeyrac was useless. "Alright, I will lead for now, just to show you what to do. I'm going to teach you a simple waltz. The count is one, two, three, one, two, three. Do you have it?" Marius nodded, Accepting his fate as a student in the Courfeyrac school of dancing, he repeated the three numbers in his mind as Courfeyrac started to lead him around the drawing room, counting aloud.

"One two three. One two three. One two three. There you are!" Courfeyrac laughed joyfully, and it was so contagious and filled with childlike enthusiasm, Marius felt a smile creep across his face before he joined into the laughter ringing round the room.

The two young men danced around the room for a few minutes until Marius began to feel comfortable with the steps. Sensing this, Courfeyrac drew them to a halt. "Now it's your turn to lead. You have been dancing the part that your lovely Cosette will be dancing. What you must do now is put your left hand on my waist and give me your right hand. Good! Now do the same steps that I just taught you!" Hesitantly, Marius began to lead them around the room, faltering every once in a while, but Courfeyrac talked him through each misstep.

"Good job, Marius!" Courfeyrac grinned and flashed a dimple at his friend. "Now just pretend I am Cosette and give us a twirl!" Without missing a beat, Marius took his hand off of Courfeyrac's waist and cuffed him on the side of the head, much to the amusement of the shorter man.

"What? Am I not good enough for you, Marius?" Courfeyrac wailed melodramatically, throwing his arms around Marius and clutching the slender young man close to him, pretending to sob into his shoulder. "Am I not a believable Cosette?" Marius laughed at his best friends antics.

"Not in the slightest, mon ami." Courfeyrac gasped and held his hands over his heart. "I am wounded! Most grievously wounded!"

The act was short lived as Marius rolled his eyes with fond exasperation and Courfeyrac grinned at him. The two men sat back down in their vacated seats and Marius stifled a yawn. Courfeyrac patted a pillow next to him. "Rest mon ami." Marius attempted to resist, but Courfeyrac gently but firmly guided his head to the pillow.

"I don't want to." Marius protested tiredly. Courfeyrac smiled sadly, eyes suspiciously wet.

"And I don't want you to, but you must. You must continue to live for all of us. Get married, raise a family, live life to the fullest." Gently brushing Marius' hair out of his eyes, Courfeyrac gave his friend a kiss on the forehead.

"I'm sorry, Marius, but I must leave. Remember what I said. Bonsoir, mon ami." Marius blinked once, and his eyes opened to an empty room and fresh pain cutting through his heart.

His friends were gone.

**Well I hope y'all are pleased. I made myself cry while writing this. **

**Please excuse little errors; I typed this on my iPod in the car on the way to an amusement park. Hope you enjoyed!**

**-Little-miss**


End file.
